Saranghae Hyung
by isfa.id
Summary: Drabble KiChul... Brothership.


**Tittle : Saranghae Hyung**

**Cast : Kibum & Heechul**

**Brothership**

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie…"

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku sekuat tenaga, aku tidak peduli bagaimana perasaannya yang sedang berdiri di luar sana. Untuk apa aku peduli, dia juga tidak peduli dengan perasaanku.

Dia _hyung_ku, aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi sekarang aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Karena dia sudah membuatku berpisah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, Donghae. Karena ketidak mandiriannya aku harus ikut dia ke negara ini, negara yang baru bagiku, Amerika. Ini membuatku kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku, dan yang membuatku paling sedih adalah aku harus berada jauh dari Donghae.

Dia akan melanjutkan S2 nya di salah satu universitas di sini, tapi karena dia tidak pernah berada jauh dariku, dia memintaku untuk ikut. Aku menolaknya, karena aku tidak mau pergi dari sini, tapi orang tua kami menyetejuinya, membuat aku terpaksa ikut dengannya menyelesaikan pendidikkanku di sini.

Kenapa dia harus seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup sendiri di sini, toh dia pintar, mudah bergaul, pasti dia bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi di sini. Tapi aku, aku paling tidak suka tempat baru, dan terlebih meninggalkan Donghae. Aku membencinya karena itu.

Tapi yang membuat aku lebih kesal lagi, waktu aku mengatakan hal ini pada Donghae dia malah bilang, "Kamu pergi saja, nanti kalau kamu sudah lulus kan aku bisa bangga bilang, 'Hei, ini _namjachingu_ku, dia lulusan luar negeri loh'." Aish, kekanak-kanakan sekali dia itu. Tapi aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

"Bummie…" dia terus memanggil namaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku berkali-kali, telingaku sakit mendengarnya.

"Diamlah Kim Heechul!"

"Bummie…" dia masih saja memanggilku.

"_WAE?_" teriakku saat sudah membuka pintu kamar. Aish, aku kesal, kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu melihat aku marah, sepertinya dia sedang berbahagia di atas penderitaanku. _Hyung_ macam apa itu?

"_YA!_" aku kembali berteriak karena dia sama sekali tidak bicara, dan terus tersenyum melihatku seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Bummie…"

"_Wae? Wae? Wae?_" aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tadi dia diam saja, tapi kenapa sekarang kembali memanggilku. "_WAE?_"

Dia menyodorkan _handphone_ ke depan mukaku, ah, tadi aku lupa, _handphone_ku ketinggalan di atas meja. "Dari tadi Donghae menghubungimu," ucapnya.

Bergegas aku mengambilnya dan masuk kembali ke kamarku dengan tidak lupa menutup pintunya, "_Ne_," ucapku singkat saat mengangkat teleponnya. "_Ani_, di sini banyak _yeoja_ cantik dan _namja_ tampan, jadi aku tidak mungkin merindukanmu," jawabku saat dia bertanya apakah aku merindukannya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku sambil terus berbicara dengannya. "Sepertinya aku akan mendapat pacar baru di sini," aku mendengar dia sedikit kesal dengan ucapanku. Ah, seandainya aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, dia pasti sedang memasang wajah kesalnya yang membuat dia terlihat lebih manis. Aish, aku merindukannya.

"_Ne_, _nado saranghae_," ucapku saat mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

"Ahhh…." Aku berteriak setelah menutup teleponku. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal, aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengannya, padahal kami sudah berpacaran dua tahun. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi mengingat aku berada jauh dengannya saat ini. "Ahhh…. Kim Heechul, kau membuatku kesal."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Aku menurunkan bantal dari mukaku, dan menatap wajah Heechul _hyung_ yang sudah duduk di sampingku. Aish, kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah tau kalau aku sedang kesal sekarang.

Aku menghadiahkannya sebuah senyuman sinis kepadanya dan kembali menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

"Kau benar-benar marah?" tanyanya lagi dan menarik bantal itu dari wajahku.

"Aish," sungutku dan kembali menarik bantal itu, dan kembali menutup mukaku.

"Bummie…"

"Diamlah, Chullie!"

"Bummie…"

"_YA!_"

"Bummie…"

Aku segera duduk, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Seandainya saja tatapanku ini dapat menembus kepalanya mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati. "Apa kau sedang menghapal namaku? Namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum, kau bisa memanggilku Bummie," aku benar-benar kesal karena dari tadi dia terus saja memanggil namaku.

"Hahaha…" dia tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapanku, oke, aku akui itu lucu, tapi aku sedang tidak berniat seperti itu, karena aku sedang benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bummie…"

"Berhentilah _Hyung_."

"Ah… akhirnya kau memanggilku '_hyung_' lagi," sepertinya dia memang berniat membujukku agar aku tidak marah lagi dengannya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena tanpa sadar aku malah memanggilnya '_hyung_'.

Dia menekan hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aish _Hyung_, jangan lakukan itu, Donghae sangat menyukai hidungku," ucapku sambil mengusap hidungku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aish, hidungmu tidak akan menjadi pesek karena aku tekan seperti ini," ucapnya sambil mengulang menekan hidungku.

"_Ya! Hyung_, hentikan!"

Dia berhenti menekan hidungku, tapi malah mencubit kedua pipiku. Kadang aku merasa dia begitu manja. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bermanja dengannya? Tapi kenapa kenyataannya malah dia yang sering bermanja denganku.

"_Hyung_, jangan cubit pipiku, Donghae sangat menyukai pipiku."

"Aish, pipimu tidak akan melar hanya karena sering kucubit," ucapnya sambil mendorong kepalaku.

"_Hyung_…"

"Jangan lakukan itu, Donghae sangat menyukai kepalaku," potongnya, membuat aku terdiam.

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang Donghae tidak suka dari bagian tubuhmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kalau dia tidak suka tanganmu, aku akan memotongnya. Kalau dia tidak suka kakimu, aku akan melakukan itu juga. Jadi cepat beri tahu aku bagian mana yang tidak Donghae suka?"

Ucapannya itu membuatku kesal. Aish, kenapa aku harus mempunyai _hyung_ seperti dia, yang aku pikir sedikit aneh. Aish, yang lebih mengesalkan, kenapa aku harus benar-benar menyayanginya, menyayangi _hyung_ku.

"Bummie…"

"_Wae?_"

"Aku merindukan Hankyung."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat rona kesedihan di wajahnya. Hankyung _hyung_, aku juga sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku yakin dia merindukannya lebih dari aku. Aku tidak membayangkan kalau itu terjadi denganku dan Donghae.

Ya, mungkin sekarang kami juga terpisah, tapi aku sudah pasti akan kembali ke Korea setelah lulus. Tapi Heechul _hyung_, meskipun dia sudah lulus dan kembali ke Korea, dia tetap akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung _hyung_ yang sekarang sedang ada di Cina.

Mereka memang tetap sering berhubungan, lewat telepon ataupun internet, tapi aku tahu itu tidak cukup.

"_Hyung_…" ucapku pelan dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Aish, jangan memelukku Bummie," ucapnya dan segera mendorong tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya bingung, karena sekarang dia sedang terkekeh.

"Hankyung sangat menyukai tubuhku."

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, dia membalik kata-kataku tadi.

"Apa boleh aku tahu bagian tubuh _Hyung_ yang tidak Hankyung _hyung_ sukai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan segera memotongnya dan membuangnya ke laut." sungutku.

"Hahaha…"

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius."

"Hahaha…"

"_YA!_"

"Bummie… aku benar-benar menyayangimu," ucapnya terus dengan tawanya, dan memeluk tubuhku erat, sangat erat. "Aku menyayangimu Bummie…"

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Aku juga menyayangimu _Hyung_."

**F.I.N**


End file.
